Be Careful What You Wish For
by Lost Inspiration
Summary: Sequel To Me, My Fake Husband, and My Crazy Aunt. The DiNozzo's are a typical family, right? Wrong, now at least. Tony always wanted to give his kids something he never had, a big family. Now she's expecting more than they bargined for...a lot more.
1. We're A Family Now

**Well! The day (or morning) has finally come! Sequel Time!**

**As usual NCIS does not belong to me, but I wish it did. **

* * *

><p><strong>Be Careful What You Wish For:<strong>

**Chapter 1: We're A Family Now**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Four year old Nathaniel Armani DiNozzo shouted from the top of playscape. "Hey bud, come on we gotta go pick up your sister and your cousin." Tony called as he raised his arms. Nathaniel climbed into his father's arms before they both started off toward the car.

"How comes Mommy can't pick Mee-Mee up?" "Because Bud," Tony said as he buckled Nat into his car seat. "Mommy had a doctor's appointment, so she couldn't pick you or Aimee up." Tony explained and Nathaniel sighed as he put his elbows on his knees, and his fists against his cheeks. "But I miss mommy." He complained as Tony got into the driver's seat, he turned back in his seat to look at his son.

His hazel brown eyes were almost lost by his shaggy, almost curly, brown, chestnut colored hair, "Alright, how about this, we have twenty minutes before we have to pick your sister up, how about we stop for some ice cream?" Nat nodded vigorously.

Tony grinned at his son before he started the car and drove to the nearest Dairy Queen. "Alright, Chocolate Swirl with Sprinkles, for the handsome gentleman." Nat smiled as the woman handed him his ice cream, "Thank You." He piped as Tony led him over to a table.

"Alright so who are we not telling about this?" Tony asked. "Mommy and Mee-Mee." Tony nodded, "Good Boy." Tony chuckled as he wiped some on the dribble of Nat's chin, trying to stop it from running onto his orange and green striped polo. "Hey, can I get some napkins?" The waitress smiled again before she handed him some. "You gonna give me so or do I have to buy one?" He grinned before he let his father have a lick.

"Alright," Tony said as he checked his watch. "We have ten minutes, so you may wanna-." Nat shoved the whole rest of the cone in his mouth and grinned once he swallowed, Tony smiled, "And your mom doubts you're a DiNozzo." Just as Tony was setting Nat in his car set again somebody, a woman, said, "Tony?" He turned around and saw Pam Kim standing behind him, "Is it you?" He nodded, "Hey," He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Daddy?" Pam glanced over his shoulder at Nat, "That _your son?_" Tony nodded again, "Yeah, I have a little girl too, we were just about to go pick her up." Pam nodded, "Oh, so who'd you knock up?" "Um, my partner but we're married now." "The one that-." Tony chuckled, "Yeah, that's her." "Um, nice seeing you." Tony nodded again, "Alright, Bye." He said before he finished buckling in his son before he hopped into the driver's seat and sped off. "Hey, who was that?" Nat asked and Tony sighed, "It's a _long _story buddy."

* * *

><p>He pulled to a stop at the curb, "Hey Dad?" Nat asked again. "Yeah bud?" "Do you love mommy," Tony turned in his seat, "Yeah. Why would you ask something like that?" Nat shifted in his seat, "'Cause Aimee and me heard you guys screaming last night." Tony bit his lip and tried not to laugh, "No buddy, we're fine. We were…. just playing a game?" "What kind of game?" "A fun one, but we'll try and keep quiet." Nat nodded before he glanced out the side window where two familiar faces were walking toward them. "Aimee! Kenzi!" Nat shouted as they both opened one of the side doors. "Hey Nat." "Yeah, Hey." Aimee breathed as she threw her bag in the back of the car. "Thanks for picking me up Uncle Tony."<p>

"Welcome."

"So, how was cheer practice?" Tony asked he took off down the street. "Fine, hard, but we're gonna win." Aimee said grinning. "She's turning into her mother." Tony whispered and he was right. Aimee was a spitting image of her mother, matching chocolate orbs, same olive toned skin, and even her auburn colored hair had darkened out, so now she was an _exact _replica of Ziva.

MaKynzi on the other hand was very mix-matched from her parents. She had Matthews's curly brown locks but Ashley's sky blue eyes and tanned skin but Matt's quiet personality, "So, Ken, how's Mom? Haven't talked to her in a while." "Um, she's good. Dad wants to go Israel but she's a little undecided."

"Hey! Mommy's from Israel!" Nat said excitedly. "Yeah, her dad and our mom are siblings remember?" Aimee said.

"Aimee." Tony warned.

"Fine."

The drive after that was ordinary, Aimee and MaKynzi were chatting about something that happened at school, animals, etc. Nat was singing along to Radio Disney and all Tony could do was laugh. "All right Kenzi, this is your stop." Tony said and Kenzi grabbed her bag, "Thanks, see you tomorrow." She said before she slammed the door shut and ran onto her yard.

"Dad, how come Mom didn't pick me up?" Aimee asked once he had started driving again. "What? One time your mom isn't here and suddenly we need to call the National Inquirer?" Aimee and Nat laughed, "I was just asking Dad." "Mom had an appointment; she should be home when we get there." Aimee nodded again before she too joined Nat in singing.

* * *

><p>Aimee nearly shredded her seat belt off as she tried to get it off; she jumped out of the chair and into their house. "Hi, somebody is excited." Ziva said as her daughter crashed into her. "Mom! Mom! Our first competition is Saturday! <em>This <em>Saturday!" Ziva grinned, "Excellent." "Will you be there?" Aimee asked eager and hopefully. Ziva nodded, "And I'll be the first one there, and the last one to leave."

Aimee grinned, "Now go, Dinner's almost ready. Don't forget your Pajama's." "All right!" Aimee shouted as she ran up the stairs. "Mommy!" Nat shouted as he too ran into the house and into his mother's arms.

"Hi Baby." Ziva whispered as she kissed his head. "Did you have fun?" Nat nodded, "Me and Daddy we-we went to the park and then. And then. I got some-." Tony cleared his throat and Nat looked over at him, "Oh yeah, right. Never mind." Ziva smirked over at her husband.

"What is _that _about?" "Nothing sweet cheeks." Tony said as he kissed her cheek and bounded up the first three stairs before Ziva stopped him. "Hey Tony," Ziva called after him, "How come Nat smells like chocolate?" Nat buried his head in Ziva's shoulder, "Nathaniel Armani DiNozzo that does not work on me." Nat buried his head further into her shoulder.

"Nat, just because you are cute does not mean you can get away with it." Ziva warned as Tony crept up another step.

"_Please _Mommy, I promise I'll eat _all _my dinner." Nat pleaded and finished it off with a puppy-dog pout. "Alright," Ziva sighed as set him down. "GO, Wash up, Dinner's almost ready. Pajamas" She instructed before Nat dashed up the stairs and Tony shortly followed before Ziva snapped for him.

"You know I don't like for them to have sweets before Dinner." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know but he missed you." Ziva smirked, "I'm serious; he was practically on the floor balling." "That does not sound like _my _son." Ziva murmured tilting her head to the side.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Tony lightly kissed her lips, before she pulled away grinning, "All right, I forgive you. But I did make your favorite." "Yay! Movie Night!" Nat shouted as he and his sister ran down the stairs to greet their parents. "What movie are we watchin'?" Nat asked. "Who turn is it to pick?" "Mine!" Aimee screeched. "Go, pick _one._" By the time she had gotten to one, they both were gone. "Hey you okay? You seem a little pale?" Ziva nodded, "Fine. Now, um, why don't you go put on your pajamas while I go help them? He nodded before he rushed up the stairs.

"Okay, what movie are we watching?" Ziva asked as she walked into the living room. Aimee held up the 16 wishes cover. "Good choice." Ziva said as she took the DVD and set it in the DVD player. Tony bounced down the stairs and flopped onto the couch, "Daddy!" Nat giggled as his father pulled him onto his stomach. "What movie sweet cheeks?" "16 wishes." Tony groaned, "Again?"

Aimee nodded, "Dad, you can't talk. How many times have you seen a James Bond movie?" Ziva laughed over at her husband, "She has a point." Tony mocked a laugh before sitting up, "The pizza is on the stove, Tony." Tony caught on and took Aimee with him "Mommy you're not mad at me are you?" Ziva shook her head as she picked her son.

"Never, baby." Nat sighed before Ziva sat down on the couch, "It's just, I don't like it when you and Daddy don't listen to me." Ziva explained. "I promise I'll listen!" Ziva smiled before she kissed his curly locks. "Good boy."

"Alright, who wants Pizza, Popcorn, and Soda?" Tony shouted as they reappeared in the living room. "Yay!" Nat screamed as he scrambled down. "Okay, who wants a slice?" "Me!" They both shouted in unison. Tony handed them both a plate and a slice before he set the bowl on the coffee table and took a seat by Ziva. "Hey, you didn't want any?" Ziva shook her head.

"Not hungry," she said softly as she layed her head on his shoulder. "Hey mom?" Aimee asked halfway through the movie, "Yes, sweetie?" "When you were little did you ever wish to be an adult?" Ziva shook her head, "Not that I remember."

"See! I told you! Why would you waste a wish on that?" Aimee said glaring at the TV screen. "You say that every time, Aimz." Nat slowly climbed up into Ziva's lap and buried his head under her sweatshirt. "Cold." He muttered as he poked his head through the hole. Ziva chuckled before she clutched Nat's head to her chest. By the end of the both children were fast asleep and Tony had already carried them both to their rooms and tucked them in.

* * *

><p>"Oh, sweet cheeks how was your day?" Tony groaned as he layed on their bed.<p>

"Um, fine." Ziva said as she sat down on the edge next to him, sitting on her feet. "So, what'd the doctor say?" "Um, you know…just stuff." "Like?"

"Tony." Ziva breathed.

"What's the matter sweet Ziv?"

"I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Tell me what?" Tony asked sitting up. Ziva sighed before continuing, "I'm…Pregnant," Tony was speechless at first before he pulled her into a tight hug,

"That's like great!"

"With Quadruplets."

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it because there's more to follow. <strong>

**Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Four Times Past Stop

**Four Times Past Stop: **

He couldn't let her go, he was in pure shock. _Worse_ than shock. He swallowed hard before he croaked, "You don't have a twin do you? 'Cause I have no idea how you would feed them." "Tony!" Ziva shrieked as she hit him. She pulled away and rocked back on her legs, "How far along are you?" "Almost 10 weeks." Ziva murmured before she reached into the dresser by their bed and handed him an envelope. He flipped the tab and dumped the small ultrasound photos onto the bed, "That's why you've been wearing those big floppy shirts." Ziva nodded. "You do what that means?" Tony asked as he ran his finger over a photo. "What?"

"You boobs are gonna be huge!"

Ziva hit him again before a smile formed on his face, "So you are not mad? I mean this is gointo be a lot of hard work that we're committing too." Tony looked up at her and kissed her, "The day Aimee was born, heck, the day I met you was the day I knew we were unordinary, so bring it on if _you're _ready." Ziva smiled, "I'm ready." She kissed his cheek, and Tony shrugged "I'm just glad; my swimmers can still swim that far." She giggled, "Four babies," "I sure hope they're not all boys." Tony mumbled and Ziva punched him again, "What's wrong with boys?" Tony and Ziva both looked over at the doorway where Nat was standing.

"Nothing bud." Tony said as Nat climbed onto the bed. "Hey, what's that?" He asked as he pointed to the photos. "Um, just some pictures, Nat." Ziva commented. "No they're not!" Nat shouted as he stood up. "I know what it is! I know what it is!" "Ssshh. Ssshhh." Tony hissed as he tried to pull his son down.

"Aimee! Aimee! Mommy's-." Tony cupped his hand over Nat's mouth.

"Nathaniel, hush. This is a secret." Tony hushed as he pulled Nathaniel's dinosaur pajama shorts causing Nat to fall into his lap. "Why?" Nat said, muffled. "Because," Tony glanced over at Ziva who looked at him for an answer. "What happened?" Aimee mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "Ow!" Tony shrieked as he removed his hand from Nat's mouth. "Ziv, your son bit me!" Nat began jumping up and down, "Aimee! Aimee! Mommy's having a baby! Like. Like. _Four _babies."

Aimee grinned, before she joined her brother on the bed, "Now imagine this with six." Ziva whispered and Tony chuckled. "Six Little Monkeys jumping on the bed!" Nat started to sing and Aimee joined in, "None fell off and bumped their heads!"

Ziva sighed before reaching into the drawer and handing Nat a DVD envelope, "Nat, can you please go put this in the DVD player?" she asked and he nodded before hopping off. He stood on his very tippy toes as he hit the open button and placed the DVD inside. Once the TV started to read it he climbed backup into his mother's lap.

"Daddy what is it?" Aimee asked and Tony looked up, there in black and white were four little bodies, three were in a small sac off in one corner and the one was on the other side. Nat stood up and ran over to the TV, "There's the boy!" He said excitedly. "No way!" Aimee shouted and ran over to the TV also. "Daddy wouldn't make all girls." Nat scoffed and Aimee rolled her eyes, "He made _me _didn't he?"

Nat shook his head, "No, you're adopted." Aimee looked toward her parents, "Nathaniel." Ziva warned. "Aimz, you are not adopted. You're mom has the stretch marks to prove it." Tony said as he flipped through the photos, Ziva raised her eyebrows at him and he looked up, "I mean, they're gone now, but-…. I'll shut up now."

"Good." Ziva said.

"Well…" Nat trailed off and Aimee looked at him before looking back at their mother. "Mommy," Nat said kindly as he laid his head on her knees and put on his best puppy dog face. Ziva ruffled his hair, "Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you Matt." She murmured to him and he kissed her belly. "_Please. Pretty Please Mommy." _

Ziva sighed, "Fine… I can tell at least _one _of them is a _boy_." Nat's eyes lit up in joy, "Yay! Yay!" he screamed as he started jumping up and down. "_And _at least_ one_ of them is a _girl._" Ziva told Aimee whose face also lit and she joined her brother in celebrating.

Tony gently pulled Ziva's head against his chest and lightly kissed her forehead. "Are you sure about that?" he asked and she shrugged. "I am about seventy-five percent sure." She murmured and he lowly chuckled. "And what if they're all boys or all girls?"

Ziva glanced up at him, "I _know _you_, _and you will give them what they want."

Tony kissed her head again, "I love all you guys," She nuzzled herself closer into him,

"I love you too. Even if this was your crazy idea."

* * *

><p>"Nathaniel Armani! Aimee Jenesis! Down stairs! Now!" Ziva shouted from the bottom of the staircase for the fifth time, Nat sleepily rubbed his eyes as he slowly clung to the railing as, he, one-by-one walked down the stairs.<p>

"My brover doesn't want me to go to school today." He mumbled against her stomach.

Ziva rubbed his hair, "Well, how about I have him write you a doctor's note for your teacher?" Nat looked up at her with confusion written all over his face, "A _what?" _Ziva shook her head, "Ask your father."

Nat nodded before Ziva helped him up into his chair and asked him what he wanted for breakfast, "Can I have a bagel _please?_" Ziva nodded, "With peanut butter…. and eggs with ham." He added and she looked over at him, "Are you sure _I'm _the pregnant one here?" Nat grinned, "Yes Mommmmmmmmmmy." He dragged on the name and Ziva smiled again before preparing her son's breakfast.

But right when Nathaniel said, "Can we name the baby Transformer? Or T-Rex? The boy baby of course." He said professionally, when it dawned on her that Aimee had not come down yet. She finished spreading the peanut butter on his bagel and set it on the plate, next to his eggs before telling him she was going to go check on his sister. He nodded before he tore the bagel in half and shoved it into his mouth.

She hurried up the stairs and glanced at her watch before opening Aimee's door and slipping in. The lights were off and her covers were drawn over the lump in her bed, like it was _every _morning. "Aimee," Ziva said as she flipped on the light. Aimee groaned,

"Let's face it, school is not for me. Can I go back to sleep?"

Ziva sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers back, "I can tell it's working because you rhyme now_." _Aimee smiled, "I'm _original _what can I say?" she said smugly and Ziva smoothed back her hair.

"I know, now come on. School starts in half an hour and if you don't hurry you won't be

able to walk with_ Jake._" She teased with his name and then end causing Aimee to pull the covers back over her head. "Mom." She groaned and Ziva laughed. "Get up, or I'll keep going." He said before she left the room.

She walked into her own bedroom where her husband was tying a belt around his waist. "Hey sweet cheeks," he murmured as he kissed her lightly. "You sure you wanna wear that today?" She glanced down at herself, a black, short sleeve, floppy top and matching Capri's and sneakers. "It is supposed to be seventy-five degrees today." She said simply before looking him over. A light green shirt that hugged his body and blue jeans, he hadn't put on his shoes yet.

"Are _you _sure you want to wear that today?" she countered and he grinned. "I just don't want you to overheat that is." He said kindly and she smiled. "_We_ won't."

He liked the sound of that, since he hadn't heard it in such a long time. "You takin' the kids to school today or me?" He asked. "I am, I may drop by, if Nat lets me." Tony nodded, "I'm so proud, the kid acts more and more like me every day." He wiped away a fake tear and Ziva rolled her eyes, "You are such a drama king."

She sighed before saying, "I am going to go make sure your_ prince_ doesn't _kill_ our _princess_." She kissed the side of his head before walking back down the stairs and into the kitchen where Nat was playing with part of his eggs and Aimee was picking out the actual frosted mini-wheat's. "Aimee, you have to stop doing that." Ziva said with a hint of sternness in her voice. "Okay, but they're called _frosted _mini wheat's, and most of them don't have any frosting on them." She said frustrated as Ziva helped Nat.

"How about I give you the letter to the cereal company and you write them a letter." Ziva said and Aimee looked over at her, "What is up with you and all this writing today?" she joked and Ziva shrugged, "It is a craving that one of you must fulfill." Both children laughed and continued as Tony rushed in.

"Hey Mr. Mani," Tony greeted as he kissed his son's head. "Aimz." He concluded and did the same for his daughter. "And Ziva and other little fetuses," he added. Ziva looked at him funny, "Did you fall down the stairs while you were walking down?" she asked. "Or take more pain killers?" Aimee added in.

Tony took off his NCIS hat and placed it backwards on Aimee's head, "Gibbs isn't coming into work today, so guess who's in charge?" he asked happily and both children looked at each other before replying in unison, "Mommy."

Tony shook his head before he grabbed the pot of coffee and poured himself a cup, he looked over his family, or his children more likely.

"Hey Aimee," He finally said and she looked over at him. "Those shorts….are they your brother's or are they just that short?" Aimee sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, "Dad. _Please._" She pleaded and he looked over at Ziva.

"Tony, _I _bought them. They _are not _too short." She emphasized and Tony shrugged, "Nat, buddy, let me see." He demanded and Nat stood up in his chair, showing his father proudly his; green and white short sleeve, MVP tee, and cargo shorts before Ziva pulled him back down, "Nathaniel, I said don't do that." She scolded and he pointed over at Tony, "But Daddy asked me to show him." He pouted.

"You could have gotten up from the chair _and then _shown him." She explained and he nodded, "Got it."

Aimee looked at the clock, "I'm done." She declared as she set the bowl in the sink. "Me too." Nat said excitedly and Ziva helped him down and took the bowl from him as they took off to brush their teeth. "Those were some short shorts." He whispered to her and she rolled her eyes, "How about I make you a deal?" she murmured and he raised his eyebrows, "I'm listening."

"_I'll _put on those shorts and see how you think about them then." Tony grinned, "_That sweet cheeks _is a _great_ idea." He tugged on her waist before he pulled her into a long kiss.

A _Loooooooong kiss. _

Long enough that it even got an, "Ewww." Ziva pulled away to look at her two children standing in the doorway, book bags on their shoulders, and lunch boxes in hands. "Aye!" Tony said putting on his best Italian accent, making him sound like the godfather, "If dare had been none of this, then you twos would never be here's or your new brothers or sisters."

Aimee and Nat giggled, "Yes godfather."

Tony coughed, "Good now go to school."

"Bye Daddy." Nat murmured against his father's legs as he buried his face in them. "Bye Buddy." He murmured as he bent down beside him. "Mommy's making me go school." He mumbled and Ziva smirked down at him. "So? You gotta go to school, I went school, your mom went to school, ninja school but….and Aimee is going to school."

Nat shook his head, "But school's _boring." _He pleaded to his father. "Okay, how about this, I'll walk with you to school today and then tomorrow you can come with me and your mother?" Nat nodded eagerly. "Alright?" Tony held out a hand, Nat spit on his own hand and held it out. "Ew!" Both Ziva and Aimee said and Nat grinned up at them, "What?" He asked innocently, "That's what they do in the movies."

Tony shrugged before spiting on his hand and clamping it with Nat's. Ziva glanced at her watch, "Alright Spit Twins come on school starts soon." Aimee sighed before grabbing her lunchbox and starting off toward the front door.

"Aimee! Wait for me, mommy and daddy!" Nat called after her. "You know Mommy can't go that fast now." He added and Ziva smiled down at him. "What?" He shrugged up at her. "Just get your lunchbox DiNozzo." Nat hooked his lunchbox to his book bag, before linking hands with his parent's and they started off after Aimee. "Hey Jake."

Aimee said as she got outside where Zoe and Jasper's 7 year old son was waiting for them. Jake was like a spitting image of his father, from the hazel eyes all the way down to the auburn colored hair, that shaded his eyes. "Hey what's up?" He asked. "Babies, and lots of them." He chuckled, "You can say that again." He muttered. "Babies, and lots of them." They both laughed.

"Jakers!" Nat screeched and ran toward the shaggy haired boy. "Aye Man! What's up…truthfully?" Nat stood in front of him, "Mommy's a having babies!" Jake glanced over at Aimee who nodded. 'Four' she mouthed and he raised his eyebrows. "How is that even possible?" He asked.

"I don't know myself." Tony said from behind them. "I can tell you why!" Nat said excitedly. "Nat, _no._" Ziva said and Nat came to walk beside her. "So you guys finally beat us?" He asked and Tony chuckled, "Yeah, I guess." "Cause it's weird that you're _having _three kids, and my mom _had _likefour kids."

"I suppose." Ziva said cautiously. "Yeah, how are those siblings of yours?" Tony asked. "Um, fine I guess. Hunter started his second year of high school, then Carly and Alexa they're like in middle school, and then there's me."

Aimee patted his shoulder, "Maybe your mom will have another baby or adopt." She said hopefully. "No way! All babies are like evil." He said and both parents laughed.

"Was I an evil baby?" Nat asked and Ziva shook her head, "You just peed everywhere." Tony said and Nat giggled.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad." Aimee said as they stopped in front of, 'River Creek Elementary.' "Bye," Ziva murmured as she kissed her daughter's head.

"Bye Princess." Tony kissed his daughter before she waved good-bye to them and followed Jake inside the school. "Bye Baby." Ziva said as she kissed Nat's cheek.

"Bye-Bye." He hugged Tony good-bye before running in after some of his friends. "They grow up so fast." Tony said as they started walking back.

"Let's just hope these get to big that I _explode." _

* * *

><p>Two Pregnant Women, at one office? What was he thinking? Ziva was the first, and Abby was the second.<p>

She and McGee had tied the knot shortly after Aimee turned had adopted the little boy, from the case in which is parents were murdered, and Abby felt grief for the boy and took him in shortly after, and then they _officially_ named him Ty Calvin Jethro McGee, who was about to turn ten. They had their first child together, Ryder Forrest Timothy, two years after they married. Chase Powell Anthony was born a year before Nat and now….

Abby was pregnant _again_, and was presently a week and 4 days overdue, and she was going to kill McGee for it. She knew it was a girl though, and she was planning to name her, 'Sophia Brynn Jennifer.'

Tony set his stuff down on his desk and Chase ran in from behind the divider and crashed into his legs, "Uncle Tony!" he shouted and Tony chuckled as he picked the small boy up.

"Hi Chase." Ziva said and Chase reached toward her, "Aunt Ziva." He murmured as he buried his head in her neck. Ziva was about to say something when Abby and McGee walked in, bickering.

"Abby, we agreed that the girls were yours and the boys were mine." McGee corrected and Abby rolled her eyes, "Oh! So, what should I do? Sneeze and she'll _pop _out?" Abby growled and Tony tried hard not to laugh. "You stop laughing Anthony DiNozzo!"

"She's been like this _all day._" Ty said from behind, and Tony turned around to ruffle his shaggy hair. "Abby." Ziva called and Abby glance over at her. "I just realized that the first two letters of your children's middle names spelled Caf-Pow, together." Abby sighed,

"I kinda planned it that way."

"I knew there was something behind the name Forrest." Tony muttered.

Ziva grinned, "Where's Ryder?" Tony asked and somebody appeared form behind his mother. "Hi," Ryder waved meekly before Chase smiled. "That's my brother." Ziva nodded, "I know, I was kinda there when he was born." Chase raised his eyebrows, "Really?" he asked in awe.

Ziva nodded, "Yep, he came kicking and screaming." Chase laughed, "Funny."

Abby looked at the two and her mood softened, only for a minute. She grabbed Tim's hand, "Come on."

"Abby, now I don't think would be very-." McGee started before Abby shushed him. "_I think now would be a good time to get to the hospital don't you think?" _

"Why?" Tim asked.

Tony shook his head before dropping it into his hand, "She's in labor stupid!" He practically shouted. Tim's eyes bugged out as Abby dragged him towards the elevator.

They left the boys with Tony and Ziva for the day while McGee and Abby went to the hospital. It wasn't until after 1:30 that they finally got a phone call from the couple, "It's a girl." McGee breathed.

He sounded hopeful, because if it had been _another _boy I don't think Abby would have been so calm. "Sophia Brynn Jennifer." Tony said and Chase smiled up at him, jumping up and down with delight. "Yay! Yay! I'm a big brother!" He shouted.

"Please tell me Sophia won't be like Chase." Ty asked as he looked up from his Nintendo. Ziva smiled over at him, "I don't know, why don't we go find out."

Tony nodded before hanging up the phone, "McDaddy, said it would be okay." Tony said as he hung up the phone, "Yay! Yay!" Chase shouted as Ziva helped him into his coat. "Man, I'm so glad Nat isn't as energetic as you Chase." Tony said and Ziva smirked at him, "He is Abby's son."

* * *

><p>McGee was waiting for them when they arrived at the hospital, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Chase cried as he ran to his father. "Hey buddy." McGee murmured as they walked over to him. "Congrats McGee." Tony said as he patted McGee's shoulder. "Thanks. But I gotta ask you a question,"<p>

Tony nodded, "Shoot."

"Who called Gibbs?" He asked as he shifted Chase on his hip, Tony looked at Ziva who shrugged. "It wasn't me." All the boys said before McGee shrugged and led them into Abby's room. Abby was cooing at the small pink bundle as they walked in, "Hi Mommy." Chase said happily and she looked up at him. "Hey Chaser."

Chase smiled as his father set him down on the bed and he crawled over to see what was inside the blanket.

She had curly, jet black hair, and bright blue eyes like Gibbs. "She's beautiful Abs." Tony said and Abby smiled at him. "Yeah, if she had just _come quicker." _Ty interjected and Abby playfully glared at him. "You wanna hold her Ty?" Ty nodded hesitantly before Abby gently glided the baby girl into his arms. "Hey," Ty whispered as he held out his thumb to the small infant, she grabbed it tightly, and he shrieked. "Okay, Ow! Ow!"

Tony and Ziva smiled, "Think that'll be Aimee in a few months?" he whispered. "Maybe, but they will be much smaller." She corrected and he kissed the side of her head. "If I could slap you right now, I would DiNozzo."

Tony slowly turned around where Gibbs was standing in the doorway, "Hey boss." Gibbs raised his eyebrows, "You guys expecting?" he asked as he took a sip of coffee. Ziva looked at

Tony before nodding, "Do you guys know if it's a boy or girl?" Abby asked excitedly. "Um, well they could be either one, it is too soon." Ziva explained and Tony nodded while everybody formed weird looks, "_They?" _

"Yes…um, we're kinda of having Quadruplets."

There was a dead silence in the room, "So much for that secret." Tony muttered.

"How many babies is that?" Chase asked. "Four," Tim breathed. "Are you guys sure you can handle all those babies?" Gibbs asked. Ziva nodded, "We talked about it last night, and we decided that we created four lives, and we shouldn't take them away because we cannot handle them. We are a family and we will get through it."

"Well, we'll support you the whole way." Gibbs said and Ziva smiled gently at him,

"Thank You. But trust me, we-we're gonna need it."


	3. We're Off To Europe

**Sorry for the really long wait, but now it's Summer Vacation! So that means more time to write! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

><p><strong>We're off to Europe<strong>

"Abby says that they can bring Sophia home tomorrow." Ziva said as she climbing into the comfiest chair she could find in their living room. She had changed into a pair of short lounging pants and a grey camisole, and she looked like she was dead tired.

"Um, how about I pick up the kids today?" Tony asked.

She wearily looked at him, "Alright," she said quietly.

As he turned to walk toward the front door, he turned back and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Tony grabbed a jacket before he started walking onto his driveway.

* * *

><p>Nat met Tony at school's main entrance, a puppy dog bandage on his knee. "What happened?" Tony asked. He smiled, "I fell…off the playscape."<p>

Tony chuckled, "Your ninja blood is finally kicking in."

"Daddy," he said as Tony picked him and set him on his shoulders. "Hi Dad," Aimee said cheerfully as she joined the two of them as they walked back home.

"Alright, you two, listen. Mommy's _really _tired today so we have to _extra _quiet." Tony explained.

"Why is she tired?" Aimee asked.

"Well, for one, she's pregnant with four babies that at once can take a toll on _anybody_. And then Aunt Abby had her baby."

Aimee clapped happily, "Yay! A Sophia!"

Nat rolled his eyes, "Great, _another _girl." He muttered.

Aimee smiled, "Yeah, daddy, how many girls are there?" she asked.

"Um, I really don't know, sweet heart." He explained.

"Can we name one, Genevieve? Or July?"

Tony set Nat down on the ground and bent down next to his kids,

"Okay, you guys have to listen really carefully here. You hear me?"

They both nodded solemnly.

"Now, having _four _babies at once is very…unusual… and it's going to be really hard, on both mommy _and_ the babies. So…Aimee remember when mommy had to go to the hospital? When you were _really _little? Because her stomach was hurting?"

Aimee nodded, "Yeah." She said quietly.

"Well…Mommy's stomach was hurting because she had a baby inside her, but the baby, it had…medical problems-."

"So it _died?" _Nat asked.

Tony nodded, "Yes. So, you know, I don't want you guys to get completely over the top excited until after a couple weeks, until we're out of the woods, or close to it at least, I guess. Then you can think of all the baby names you want." Tony explained.

"How long, dad?" Aimee asked.

"Until your mom is eighteen weeks."

"How long is that?" Nat asked.

"Two months."

Both children groaned, "But that's _forever." _Nat complained.

Tony chuckled, "Don't worry, it'll fly by super quick." He said as he and the kids started walking back towards home.

* * *

><p>"So, what are we <em>not <em>going to do when we're at home?" Tony asked as they walked up the driveway.

"Wake mommy up," Nat whispered.

"Daddy, can we have pizza?" Aimee asked.

Tony smiled, "Didn't we have pizza yesterday?"

"Well…."

"How does, take out, sound?" Tony asked as he unlocked the front door.

Aimee smiled and nodded, "Sure."

They all walked in and Tony led them downstairs, "Dad, this is where you and Uncle Tim and Uncle Matt go when you guys come over?" Aimee asked as she set her book bag on the couch of Tony's man cave.

"Not _all _the time." Tony said.

Tony helped Nat onto a bar stool and stood behind the counter, "And what homework do you have today?" he asked.

Nat shrugged, "I have to color an apple, red."

Aimee gawked at him, "Are you _serious? _I mean _come on! _Dad, Dad, we have to subtract, and divide all this…this _stuff!" _Aimee exclaimed.

Tony picked up her homework and looked it over himself, "Alright, I can help with this. Nat, maybe you can too." Tony said as he reached up on a cabinet and pulled out a jar of cookies.

"So, we have nine cookies." Tony explained as he layed out all nine rainbow chocolate cookies on the counter.

"And then, let's say…Nat, good old dad here, and you wanted an equal amount of cookies for everybody, how many would we each get?"

Aimee slumped against the counter and stared at the cookies before shrugging, "I don't know."

Nat reached over and moved the cookies apart, in groups of three.

"Each of us would get three cookies, because we have nine cookies and there are three of us. So then we have no cookies left." He explained matter-a-factly.

Tony looked at his son and smiled, "Alright, Nat! Maybe spending all that time with Aunt Abby was a good thing."

Aimee snatched back the paper, muttering under breath, and penciled in the answer.

"Alright, Aimz. Calm down, he's _four." _

"I'll be five next month!" Nat shouted.

Tony nodded and quieted him before continuing, "So he got _one _answer right, I'm _sure _you get answers right all the time." Tony said in reference to his daughter's tone.

"No, actually, I don't. I'm not smart like you, or Mom, or Nat…I must be adopted." Aimee cried.

Tony lifted his oldest child into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly, "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't be a perfectionist like your mother." He whispered in her ear.

Aimee smiled as she played with the edge of his collar, "At least I got _one _thing for Mom."

Tony turned her face to look at him, "That's not _true; _you got her curly brown locs, her big brown eyes that kinda suck because I can never say no. You got her flexibility. Um, the ability to speak what's on your mind and not hold back. You're basically like a clone of your mother."

Aimee clung tightly to her father before she kissed his cheek, "Thank You."

Tony twirled a curl in his finger, "No problem kiddo, I do it for McGeek's kids if it was nessecary, but I mean that would be a _long _chat. _Long._But, I think I'll stick to you and Nat."

"Nat."

"Well, you know, Nat's special, he kinda looks like Aunt Nettie."

"No, Dad, I mean Nat's eating your demonstration."

Tony turned around and looked at his son, his mouth completely full with all nine cookies.

His eyes turned big and he pointed to the empty counter.

"What? You can't leave cookies in front of me and not expect me to eat them." Nat said innocently, looking up at his father.

Tony chuckled, "Alright, Mini Nettie."

* * *

><p>"Dad, what's mom's favorite food?"<p>

Tony paused, his Chow Mein hanging in mid-air.

"Um, Falafels. I think." Tony said.

"Well, can we _learn _how to make falafels, for Mom's birthday?" Aimee asked.

Tony chuckled, "Your mom's birthday is in like, _four _days."

Aimee straightened up and batted her eyelashes, "_Well, _we were _going _to make her _sushi. _But MaKynzi said pregnant people can't have fish."

Tony nodded, "She's right, or at least she should know, Ashley's had what? Four Kids?"

"And still guys are hitting on her." Aimee said hopelessly.

Tony blinked at his daughter before he heard Nat giggle, "What's so funny?" Tony asked.

"Daddy! You gonna have more kids than Uncle Matt!" he exclaimed.

Tony blinked again, "You're right…" he murmured.

"What is Nat right about?" Ziva asked as she padded down the stairs.

"Hi Mom!" both kids said.

Ziva kissed both of their heads before placing a kiss on Tony's lips, "Thank You, for letting me sleep." She murmured.

He smiled and shrugged, "That's what an expectant father is _supposed _to do, I'm not sure what to do with _quadruplets _but…" he trailed off as she grinned.

"Night mom!" Aimee shouted as she hopped down from her chair and threw away her carton.

Nat leaned over and kissed Ziva's cheek, five times, pausing after the third one, and then continuing.

"Why did you kiss me five times?" Ziva asked as she helped him down.

"Because, there's _you _and then there's _four _babies." He said smartly.

Ziva smiled, "Very, good."

"Come on Nat, bed time." Aimee instructed and held out her hand.

Nat took it kindly and followed her up the stairs.

Ziva turned and looked at her husband who was smiling, "What did you do? Threaten them?"

Tony shrugged, "We talked, we did homework, got them fed, showered, and got them ready for bed."

Ziva wrapped her arms around his chest and listened to his heartbeat, "What did you promise them? And since when is my baby boy so smart?"

"I think, maybe we should have him tested, and see if he can start kindergarten after winter break."

Ziva smirked at him, "Tony, he will be _just _turning five. Do you really think he would _ready?" _

Tony patted his chest and growled, "We're DiNozzo men, we _know." _

Ziva smiled, "Now, what did you promise them?"

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, "Um…I kinda said that if they could agree on a name, that they could name a baby."

Ziva looked up at him, her eyes glazing, "_Tony, _you _know, _this is a high-risk pregnancy, and sometimes, not _every _baby is going to survive. Now I know we are not going to reduce them, but I do not want them to get their hopes up-."

Tony nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I know, I know. We talked about that too. I said that when you're about eighteen weeks, they can start picking out stuff for the nursery and all that. Little stuff. Not like, cribs or whatever, just like, teddy bears and maybe some clothes."

"But, we will still not out of the woods. Hell, we're _never _gonna beout of the woods. What if they're born with health problems? What will we do then?"

Tony hugged her tightly, "Then, we'll get through it. Remember when we thought Nat had ADHD?"

Ziva laughed and nodded, "Yes."

"And it turns out he was just hyped up on sugar that day._" _Tony continued.

"Yes, that was a relief. But, now…we have… this."

Tony placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently,

"No, what we have is four little babies. Four little precious babies, that have two older siblings that want to name them after continents."

"What?" Ziva asked as she looked up at him.

"They _agreed on, _not _decided, _but _agreed _that for a girl, Australia or America, and Europe for a boy."

"Europe DiNozzo?" Ziva asked.

Tony shrugged, "You gotta admit, it is pretty nice. Europe Richard DiNozzo."

* * *

><p><strong>I really hoped you liked it! I'll try and post sometimes either this weekend or next week!<strong>

**Reviews are needed!**


	4. How Many Is Too Many?

**Sorry (I know it's a rule against it, _but, _an explaintion is needed) I've been down in North Carolina, a place where there's no internet! So I just got back, but I had plenty time to write so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>How Many Is Too Much?<strong>

"Aw, come on mommy. Europe is an _awesome _name." Nat pleaded as they were walking to school the next morning.

Tony was not with them, that morning, even though it was his day off. He slept in against his will.

"Nat, we are not naming a baby Asia, Europe, America, Australia, or any other continent or country." Ziva explained.

"And why _not?" _Aimee asked.

"Because…" Ziva trailed off. "Because, we like our children to be in memory of someone."

"Why? Can't they just have their _own,_ name? Nobody should be named after someone."

Ziva stopped and looked at her daughter, for a long time, and immediately Aimee took back her words.

"Just remember who you are named after." Ziva hissed as she continued to walk toward the school building. Nat, who was still clutching her hand tightly, looked back ever so often at his sister.

"Mom!" Aimee called. "Mom! You know I didn't mean it _that _way."

Ziva sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I am sorry, it is just…hormones, I guess." She muttered as she came to a stop.

"Well, since we're on this conversation." Nat spoke up. "Can we name a baby…Jack? I like Jack."

"Okay, I'll make the two of you a deal." Ziva said as they stopped in front of the school building.

"We're listening." Aimee said excitedly.

Ziva looked around, "I really shouldn't be doing this…but, _if_ we have all four babies you can _contribute _a name. But we'll talk more about it _after _I'm eighteen weeks."

"Awesome!" Nat shouted.

"Cool." Aimee said.

"But you know…" Ziva asked.

Both children nodded, "Love you mommy." Nat said before he kissed her cheek and then took off to find some of his friends.

"Bye Mom." Aimee said as she hugged her mother tightly.

"I love you, you know that right?" Ziva asked.

Aimee nodded, "I love you too."

Ziva grinned, "Just don't grow up too fast."

Aimee nodded again, "Yes ma' am."

Ziva kissed her cheek before sending her daughter off onto the school playground, while the rest of the children waited to start school.

She was about to turn and head back home, but somebody tapped her shoulder.

Nat's teacher, Mrs. Cashingmore, smiled at her. Her big cheek bones smiling back at her.

"Mrs. DiNozzo," Mrs. Cashingmore said. "Um, Nat has been telling his classmates that you're having quadruplets."

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

"Um, don't you think that's a lot of children?"

Ziva shrugged, "My mother came from a family of fourteen, my father nine."

Mrs. Cashingmore nodded, "Well, alright…congratulations though."

Ziva nodded and thanked her before continuing on her way home.

It took her longer than usual; her lower half of her body was aching slightly today.

She thought about calling Tony and having him pick her up, but she figured she would need the exercise for the upcoming months.

Once she was inside her home, she took of her gym shoes and immediately climbed into bed next to her husband.

"Good Morning." Tony said as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"It is almost nine o'clock." Ziva stated.

"So?"

Ziva smirked, "It is _hardly _morning."

Tony grinned and pecked her on the lips, "Maybe in ninja time."

Ziva sighed and propped herself up, looking down at him, "Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Having six children, with your job, and…well…."

Tony took a strand of Ziva's hair and twirled it in his finger, "Life ain't supposed to be easy…that's what my mom used to say."

"Okay, so what are we gonna do?"

Tony shrugged, "Take it day by day."

Ziva groaned with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked.

"I'm just thinking what it'll be like with four toddlers running around."

Tony frowned, "Can we not talk about stuff like that until we actually get there."

Ziva licked her lips and ran a slim finger over her stomach, "We may not have four toddlers running around." She said quietly.

"We might only have one…" Tony murmured.

Ziva nodded, "I'm scared."

Tony nodded and pulled her into his arms, "I know…you were scared with Aimee, you were scared when Nat came, and now…"

"And now I am scared with Baby A, B, C, D."

"Wow! What a _fabulous _name palette, Mrs. DiNozzo." Tony said jokingly.

Ziva smiled at him, "We have some time to figure _broader _names, thank you very much."

"Yeah, like 19 weeks."

Ziva sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Let's not think about it, I just want to go to sleep."

"Are you _sure? _You wanna _sleep_?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "_Your extra-curricular activities, have been put on hold."_

"For how long?"

Ziva grinned, "_Permanently." _

* * *

><p>There was a loud knock at their front door which awoke him from his slumber, though he wasn't the deep into his sleep, courtesy of Ziva's snoring.<p>

He pulled on his boxers and a pair of shorts, shutting their bedroom door, and then running down the stairs.

He grinned as he opened the door, "Boss."

Gibbs smiled and hugged his Senior Field Agent, even after all these years.

"Ah, DiNozzo. I was hoping you'd be home." Gibbs said as Tony welcomed him in.

"Where else would I be? I have to be at work by 0900, I wanna sleep in for a day." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, I figured."

Gibbs looked over the family portraits and baby photo's, before coming upon Aimee's wall of trophies.

He smiled at the sight, "She's turning into her mother."

Tony shook his head, "She was _born _like her mother."

Gibbs grinned, "That's true."

"Her competition is Saturday-."

"For the Nationals?"

Tony shook his head, "Something, like…regionals, I don't know, all I do is go. Ziva would be more helpful."

"Speaking of, Ziva." Gibbs said as he sat down at the kitchen bar.

"Yeah, what about her?" Tony said.

"So, Mr. _Tony DiNozzo, _the man who couldn't keep a date for longer than a week is gonna have _six kids?" _Gibbs gasped.

Tony chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I would have never thought-I never thought I'd have six kids _period. _But never this close together either."

Gibbs laughed, "You can't really _plan _kids."

Tony nodded, "We could if we wanted."

"So, the kids know?"

Tony nodded, "Oh, yeah, _they know. _Nat already said he called _dibs _on the _boy _baby and that his name better be Transformer."

Gibbs chuckled, "That sounds like Nat."

"I swear to you boss, that kid _has _to have to Ziva's brain, he's _super _smart. He was doing Aimee's homework last night."

Gibbs shook his head as he nodded, "Well, you got some mix-matched kids. Maybe you should have him tested."

Tony nodded, "I'll talk to Ziva about, but she's a little hesitant, he's only four."

"He'll be five soon, did you forget his birthday?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "How could I forget? Scariest day of my life, but also one of the most beautiful."

Gibbs nodded, "A little Armani."

"And then _Aimee _wants to name a girl, _Summer_…"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, "There's a but in there, somewhere."

"Well, yeah, every baby should have a butt."

Gibbs gave him his signature look and Tony sighed, "Well, you know, having multiples, _especially four, _is gonna be…difficult, and um, they might not all _make _it to the delivery."

Gibbs licked his lips, "And _who _exactly are you married to again?"

"Ziva?"

"Ziva who?"

Tony took a swallow before answering again, "David-DiNozzo?"

Gibbs nodded, "I thought so, _trust me_, you'll see every single one of those kids get their first tooth, and play around with them in the yard. Your wife's a fighter and she'll fight for them."

Tony smiled, "Thanks boss."

Gibbs nodded his head in thanks before leaning back in his chair, "Alright, now, you got any bourbon?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be awesome, thank you!<strong>


	5. Birthdays Aren't Always Required

**Long time, No See! **

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

><p><strong>Birthdays Are Not Required:<strong>

She groaned, and rolled over. Or at least tried to. Her rather big belly, prevented her to.

She looked at the alarm clock; it was late, well for her anyway.

It was Seven-Thirty.

She surprised that Nat hadn't come and jumped on her bed, like he had done the year before.

She pushed herself up and looked around the room.

The curtains were closed and the door was shut, she looked over to Tony's side of the bed and determined he had woken up, without waking her, something he had accomplished many times before.

This time, however, everything was too quiet.

Even if the kids were half hers.

She scooted off the bed and opened her bedroom door.

Ziva slowly stepped into the hallway, and checked Aimee and Nat's room.

Their beds were both made and looking neat.

The floors were as clean as a pizza plate, after Tony got to it.

She even checked their toothbrushes, which were all wet, before finally walking downstairs.

Just as she reached the kitchen, the front door opened and all three DiNozzo's _tried _to tiptoe through the door.

"Okay, now, you have to be _really _quiet. We don't wanna wake up Mom…" Tony whispered and Ziva smirked, just as Aimee turned to look in the kitchen's direction.

"Uh, dad?"

"Yes, Aimz?"

"I think we should have locked your bedroom door first."

"What? Why…" Tony turned and looked at his wife. "Oh. Hi. Sweetcheeks. You're supposed to be asleep."

Ziva smirked, "It was too quiet."

Tony kissed her cheek, "How are you?"

"I am fine." Ziva said.

"I was actually talking to AJ, but I guess you can answer too."

Ziva cocked an eyebrow, "AJ?"

"Tony Junior. Duh."

Ziva smirked, "Who said we were naming the baby Anthony?"

"I'm still pitching Europe." Nat said simply as he sat down at the table.

"I like _Avery." _Aimee said.

Ziva glared at her husband, "Look what you started." She eyed the bag, "What is that?"

"Well, it _was _a surprise." Tony said as he set the grocery bag on the table.

"Make you breakfast!" Nat said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Aimee said.

"Happy Birthday!" they all said at once.

Ziva smiled, "Thank You. Now, what is for breakfast?"

"We were gonna make donuts." Nat said excitedly.

"Donuts?" Ziva questioned. "That is my present? Donuts?"

"We're not done yet." Aimee said as she took her mother's hand. "It's a surprise."

"But let's make donuts, first!"

Tony held up the powdered sugar, "Everybody say YAY for donuts!"

"YAY for donuts!"

**B**

Instead of having a major party like Aimee and Nat had wanted, they all settled for a movie night in the living room with homemade cupcakes.

No school or work, was also the cake.

The afternoon was spent watching the kids run around in the backyard and play in the tree house Gibbs had built them when Aimee was three.

"Mom, do you want pink frosting or _blue _frosting?" Aimee asked as she stood in front of a large bowl of frosting with a box of food coloring in her hand.

"What color would _you _like?"

"Well…"Aimee said as she tapped her chin. "I want green."

"I want blue!" Nat argued.

"Fine, here, come." Ziva said as she gestured to them to bring the bowl to her from her seat at the bar/counter.

Aimee and Nat each took one side of the bowl and set it in front of their mother, "Okay, go get me another bowl." Ziva said as she dipped her finger inside the bowl.

She stuck it in her mouth and grinned, "Delicious." She stated. "You two are _fine _cooks."

"And they're good-looking too." Tony said as he walked in, carrying the mail, "Uh-oh." He said as he held up a letter.

"Nat, what'd you do?" he said as he began to tear open the letter.

"What do you mean?" Aimee asked.

"It says and I quote, 'To The Parents of Nathaniel Armani DiNozzo.' Dang, they went full name on you."

"I didn't do nothin'." Nat said seriously.

"Alright, let's see…" he read the letter, confusion on his face before it turned to great joy, he began jumping up and down.

Aimee and Nat looked at each other before following suit, "Yay! Yay!"

Ziva looked between her husband and her children, "What is going on?"

"My boy's a genius!" Tony shouted.

"Ima genius!" Nat said excitedly before he stopped jumping. "Wait, what's that mean?"

"It means you're going to Kindergarten buddy!"

"Wait, what?" Aimee said as she stopped also.

Ziva snatched the letter from him, "Let me see that." She read it over to, "For once, your father is actually right." She smiled at Nat, "Not that there was any doubt."

"He starts when they come back from Winter break." Tony said. He picked both of his children up, "My kids are geniuses," he smiled at Ziva, "Because of my wife."

Ziva smirked, "And they get their good looks from you, perhaps."

Tony shook his head as he set Aimee and Nat back on the ground, "Nah, I think that was you too." He reached into a desk drawer, "Alright, come on, let's do a Hanukkah/Christmas card. Everybody put their hands on mommy's belly."

"Baby. Baby." Nat said as he skipped over. He tapped on Ziva's stomach, "Baby brother! Hello. Earth to brother in there."

"They're not all boys." Aimee said.

"Right dad?"

"I don't know Aimz." Tony said as he tried to turn on the camera.

"Is there at least _one _girl?" Aimee asked.

"I don't know." Ziva said. "But we can find out."

"We can?" Aimee asked as she laid her head in Ziva's lap.

"Yes. We can find out if the babies are boy babies, or girl babies." Ziva explained.

Aimee smiled as she ran her fingers in a circle around her mother's stomach, "Alright, Aimee, Nat every turn and say Shalom!"

Nat giggled as he placed both his hand on top of his sister's, as the three of them drew in a to say 'Shalom' it quickly dried up as something moved.

Aimee looked at her mother, "The babies are moving!"

"They're what?" Tony said as he put the camera down.

"Daddy look it!" Nat said.

Nat took his father's hand and put it on his mother's stomach, "It's so cool!"

Tony grinned, "Well, then, hello in there!" he shouted.

Ziva grinned as she shook her head, "I'm glad their ears are still developing."

Tony leaned over and kissed her as Nat and Aimee squealed, "Ew!"

Tony pulled away and smirked, before reaching into the bowl and flicking the frosting at his kids.

It then, turned into a massive frosting fight. And it got everywhere, from the kitchen to the living room couch. When it was all said and done, every_body _was covered in frosting.

"I say group bath." Tony said as he licked frosting off his fingertips.

Ziva shook her head as she laughed, "This is going to take forever to clean up."

Tony shrugged, "I'll clean up."

She smirked, "Oh really."

He nodded as he reached over and pulled out a long black box, "Happy Birthday."

She eyed him cautiously, before opening the box slowly, there on the chain was a movie film, a princess crown, a dragon, and four little rainbows.

"I love you." Tony murmured as he kissed her forehead. "Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday Mommy." Nat said as he climbed up onto her lap.

"Happy Birthday." Aimee said as she climbed up next to Nat.

Tony smiled before grabbing the camera and zooming out far enough to do a family picture.

Because, they were, a family, no matter what.


	6. Ninja Doctor

**Sorry for the really long wait but it took a lot of research to do this chapter anyway...**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja Doctor<strong>

Tony groaned and rolled over.

His wife.

His _beautiful _wife.

His _beautiful, pregnant _wife.

His _beautiful, pregnant with quadruplets, _wife.

She was now showing tremendously.

She looked more like she was twenty weeks, when she was only about fifteen and a half.

By now, after about five weeks of getting used to the news, the family of four was adjusting well.

Every day, Tony let Ziva walked Nat and Aimee to school, but always followed her in the car, just in case, that was until it started snowing, and then they all just took the car.

Nat and Aimee were becoming more and more exciting about the thought of being siblings to not, one. Not two. Not three. But _four _baby brothers or sisters.

It was difficult for them, though, to not stop and stare at all the colorful baby clothes whenever they passed by a nursery store.

Tony sighed and dragged his hands over his face, "Alright, lord. I know we don't talk often." He murmured. "But, you know, I try to be a good husband. And a good father. Heck, when Aunt Nettie came and drove me and Ziva crazy, I stopped dating for that _long _time period before we got married. But, if Aunt Nettie had probably never come, Aimee wouldn't be here. Nat wouldn't be here. And _all four of babies to be named, certainly _wouldn't be here. But, can you please just watch over our family. Let them grow big and strong, let Ziva stay healthy throughout the pregnancy. And…let all six of my children have a happy life, _please_. Amen."

He looked over at Ziva again.

Her curls were sprawled on the pillow and around her shoulder. Almost like a perfect painting of her. She wore a pink maternity tank top, despite the cold weather. Along with a pair of large maternity style mesh shorts. Her black maternity bra, sticking out of her tank top.

He smiled and resisted the urge to pull one back as far as he could and pop it, he decided against it.

He looked over at the clock on her nightstand.

4:52 AM

He licked his lips before slowly slipping out of bed and leaving his bedroom. He peeked into Aimee's room first; she was fast asleep in her bed, books lying at her feet.

Nat was next; he was curled up, his favorite stuffed giraffe practically begging for oxygen.

He walked downstairs and flipped on the coffee machine.

He was washing his hands, when something caught his eye. There on top of one of the kitchen cabinets was a book full of baby names.

He stood on his tippy toes and pulled it down.

Ziva had already begun circling names, even though they had agreed not to.

He sat at the kitchen bar and flipped the book open to where she had marked it.

He grinned, "Let's see what you want Mini-me to be named."

She had circled multiple names on one page; one set was circled with a yellow marker. The next was blue. The last set was a bright pink.

He figured blue was for the boys, pink was for the girls, and yellow was neutral.

He started with the Girl's section first, "Genevieve…Genevieve Sariah DiNozzo." He shrugged.

"I guess…Oh, well, Violet Jolie Emerald DiNozzo." He smiled, "Angelina Jolie is pretty…" he murmured.

He stopped and smiled, "But not as pretty as you sweet cheeks." He added as Ziva wrapped her arms around him with a smirk.

"Nice save." She muttered.

"Yeah, well, that's what DiNozzo men do." Tony said as she sat down next to him.

"Why are you looking through _my _book?" Ziva asked.

"I thought _I _bought it?" Tony said as he flipped a page. He chuckled, "Grayson? Grayson DiNozzo, really?"

Ziva shrugged, "I like the name."

Tony nodded and let the pages fly through his hands, "Apparently, almost every page has something you like."

"Hey, you can never be too sure." Ziva replied. She rubbed his hands, "Doctor's today." She murmured.

Tony nodded, "I know. I'm ready."

"At four in the morning?" Ziva smiled.

"Um, yeah, I couldn't sleep, I guess."

Ziva hit him lightly, "_You _cannot sleep? _You _don't have almost thirty pounds pressing down on your belly."

Tony patted his own gut, "Been working on that myself."

Ziva laughed, "Sure…" she frowned, "I do not want to go on bed rest."

Tony shrugged, "We'll do what's best for the babies."

"It will not be well for my sanity." Ziva muttered.

"Hey, I'll get you a Laptop. That new iPad. Anything you want. Heck, if Ashley doesn't get pregnant_again, _then she'll stay with you." Tony explained.

"I don't think they know the concept of birth control." Tony joked.

Ziva sighed and pressed her knuckles against her cheeks, "I miss Eden. I can't believe they decided to stay in London."

"You got to see the baby," Tony added.

Ziva glared at him, "That was _seven years ago." _

Tony kissed her cheek, "Everything will be okay."

"Daddy…"

Tony looked over at the staircase, where Nat stood, his hand on top of the banister.

"Hey, buddy, what are you doing up?" Tony asked as Nat climbed up into his lap.

"I had to go _to the bathroom." _Nat grinned.

"You want some hot chocolate?" Tony asked.

Nat nodded eagerly, "Yes, please."

"Okay, here, go to mommy." Tony said as he lifted Nat from his lap and placed him on Ziva's lap.

"Would you like some marshmallows or whipped cream with that?"

"Both Daddy." Nat clapped.

"Tony, that'll give him a sugar high." Ziva responded as Tony reached into the fridge and pulled out the Reddi-Wip.

"Hey, he's not our problem in the day anymore." Tony said as he poured milk in a pot, and proceeded to boil it.

"That's right. You're a kindergarten man now." Ziva murmured as she kissed his cheek. "Are you excited?" she asked.

Nat nodded, "Yes."

After a long debate and many glares from Ziva, Tony was finally able to convince her to let them test Nat, and of course he passed. The school decided that since his birthday was a few weeks away to let him join one of the kindergarten classes and see how he did.

"Mom! Mom! Look outside!" Aimee shouted as she ran down the stairs.

"What!" Nat asked.

"It's snowing! It's snowing!" Aimee shouted.

"Aimee, it's the middle of December, it's _supposed _to snow." Tony stated.

"Now, I mean it _snowed." _Aimee said as she opened the front door.

Nat quickly jumped off Ziva's lap and ran outside with his sister, "Aimee Jenesis! Nathaniel Armani! Get your butts back inside!" Tony shouted as he and Ziva ran towards, the now, open front door.

It was true. It _did _snow. Like _at least a foot _of snow.

"Awesome!" Nat murmured as they both stood on the front porch.

"Daddy! Daddy! Turn on the TV!" Aimee said excitedly as they ran back inside.

Nat quickly flipped on the television and to the news channel.

Jumping down excitedly, waiting to see if any school closing had been announced.

And sure enough, there at the bottom of the screen was River Creek Elementary. **CLOSED. **

"Yay! Yay! No school! No school!" Nat shouted.

"And it was the last day before winter break!" Aimee hollered loudly.

Ziva looked at Tony, and Tony looked at Ziva, before they both sighed, "Who wants pancakes?"

* * *

><p>After a long two hours of preparing, cooking, and Ziva pointing out what they were doing wrong, Aimee and Nat were finally sitting at the table eating pancakes.<p>

"Daddy," Nat mumbled his mouth full.

"Nat, don't talk with your mouth full." Tony reminded.

Nat swallowed before he called, "Daddy?" again.

"Yes, Nathaniel?" Tony asked as he handed Ziva her plate.

"Can I have more chocolate chips?"

"Nat, you practically used the whole bag." Tony said as he reached into a cabinet and pulled out _another _bag.

Since they had already used seven.

"It's not chocolately enough." Nat stated.

"It's not diabetey enough." Tony muttered as he sprinkled more powdered sugar and chocolate chips on Nat's plate.

"Aimz, you want more whipped cream?"

Aimee nodded eagerly and made a giant, 'volcano' on top of her plate, dripping chocolate syrup from the top.

"Daddy, how comez, Aimee's get to pour hers?" Nat asked as he attempted to reach for the bottle.

"Well, for one she's older than you." Tony said.

"_And, the last time _we let you do it; you nearly put the whole bottle _in your mouth." _Ziva finished.

"It was a trick…Yeah, it was a trick. Daddy does it all the time."

Ziva smirked and looked over at Tony, who looked down at his plate with a big grin plastered on his face.

"He does, does he?" Ziva asked, turning back to her children. "What else does daddy do?"

Nat tapped his chin, "He…drinks from the carton! He walks around naked."

"Yeah! And he eats peanut butter with a spoon!" Aimee added eagerly.

"Wow, and how much did he pay you to keep your mouth shut?" Ziva asked.

Nat shrugged, "Twenty bucks."

Aimee smiled, "He gave _me, fifty." _

Ziva nearly gagged on her cup of milk, "Tony," she said in a scolding tone. "You cannot _give away _money, like that. Having six kids is expensive."

"Hey, I know how you feel about drinking from the carton, and you know…you…you're…"

"Emotional?" Nat finished curiously.

Ziva looked over at her son and then back at her husband, "_Anything else I should know?" _

"Yeah, Nat's been sneaking off in the middle of the night to eat some of _your _chocolate frosting _every night! _That's right! I smell the chocolate in your room!" Tony shouted, and Nat gasped.

"You traitor! Mommy! Mom! Daddy! Daddy! He calls you ho…hormonal!" Nat shouted back, now standing on top of his chair.

"Oh yeah, well, Nat…Nat he, he ate some of your birth control pills!"

"Nu-uh! Mom, mommy! Daddy, Daddy, he…he wears your _bras _sometimes!"

Aimee and Ziva looked at each other before reaching over and slapping the back of either man's head.

"Ow!" Nat shouted as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, Ziv, that really hurt." Tony mumbled.

"Good, now _shut up _and _sit down." _She instructed and both men obeyed.

"Now, that, that's _over. _Nat, Aimee, Dad and I have to go see Doctor Channing today-"

"Can we come? _Please, mommy? _I wanna see my brother!" Nat pleaded. "He can even have some of my pancakes!"

Ziva smiled, "Nat, we're getting some test results today-"

"What kind of tests?" Aimee asked.

"An Amniocenteses."

"What's that?" Aimee asked.

"It's a test to see if any of the babies have medical problems-"

"Like your brother." Tony added.

"Daddy, mommy says I don't have subtraction." Nat said seriously.

Tony chuckled and shook his head, "It's _add, son. _Like two plus two. Except with periods in between."

Nat nodded, "I don't have that either."

"Back to the Am…Am…you know!" Aimee said.

Ziva sighed, "Well, you know, Aimee, I know you two _want _to see them _but-"_

"I don't care if they have medical problems, I gonna love them anyway…I don't care if it's just one or four. They're still gonna be my little brother or sister." Aimee said warmly, playing with her 'volcano.'

"I just wanna wove dem." Nat added. "And hug dem, give them kisses…"

Ziva smiled, "If it is okay with _your father-"_

Tony glared at her, "Oh sure put all that pressure on me."

"All the _pressure _is on my uterus."

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys," Doctor Channing said as she walked into the waiting room.<p>

"No school?"

Nat and Aimee nodded happily.

"Yeah, Parker, Conner, and Jane got off too. So, can I borrow your parents for a sec? Daddy will come and get you when we're ready, okay?" Doctor Channing asked.

"Okay." Nat said as he colored a cow, purple, and Aimee continued her game on her PSP.

"Alright, let's go." Doctor Channing smiled and waved for Tony and Ziva to follow, which they did.

They took Ziva's blood pressure, her weight, and any symptoms she had.

"Alright, so you know that doing Amniocenteses on multiples is difficult. _But," _Dr. Channing said with a smile as she sat down on her stool, "We did it. And everything looks _fine." _

Ziva smiled, "That's good."

"_And, _I'm pretty sure; _Tony _has done some research on what we can tell _also _by Amniocenteses." Dr. Channing said with an even bigger grin.

Tony nodded, "Let me guess. Can I guess?"

Dr. Channing nodded, "You can guess."

"Alright, All boys…No…Two boys, two girls."

"What?" Ziva asked, looking in between the two.

"With Amniocenteses you can also tell the gender of the baby."

"Can I go get the kids?" Tony asked. "They'd _love _to guess."

Doctor Channing nodded and held the door open for him as Tony left for the waiting room.

"So, let me have _your _guess." She asked.

Ziva smiled, "I say, three boys and a girl."

Doctor Channing nodded and grinned before gliding to the end of the chair and raising Ziva's sheet, "I just have to see one thing…"

Ziva closed her eyes and let out a slow, soothing breath as Doctor Channing did another pelvic exam.

"Everything seems fine. And don't worry; we won't have to do another until you're about twenty-four weeks." The doctor explained as she threw away that pair of gloves.

"Good, right now, I don't like _anything, down there." _Ziva said as she sat up slightly.

"And how's _Tony _taking that?" Doctor Channing asked.

Ziva smiled, "I said _down there. _I said _nothing _about up here."

"Okay, are we talking about G-rated stuff in here?" Tony asked as he led two eager children into the room.

"Well, now that they're here. I suppose." Ziva said.

"What's the sheet for?" Nat asked.

"It's so I can work." Doctor Channing said as she hugged Nat and Aimee tightly.

"I can remember delivering _you." _She said as she pointed at Aimee. "And _especially _you."

Nat giggled, "I was a Christmas baby."

"Oh, that's not the reason." Ziva said as Tony sat down and pulled the two children on to either one of his knees.

"So, what do you work on?" Nat asked.

"Um, I work on babies and women." The doctor said as she set up the ultrasound machine.

"How do you work on women?" Aimee asked.

"I make sure they're insides are healthy."

"How do you do that? Through their mouth?" Nat asked.

"Through something you won't see til you're forty-seven." Tony said quickly. "And when you're…"

"Fourteen." Ziva finished.

Tony grinned, "Late-bloomer you are."

"Mommy's a flower?" Nat gasped.

Tony nodded, "Sure bud."

"Alright, so, we did a test, and we tell if mommy's babies are boys or girls…do you wanna guess what they are?"

Aimee nodded, "I say, one girl and three boys."

Doctor Channing nodded, "Just like mommy, and what about you Nat?"

Nat tapped his chin before gasping excitedly, "One…One Girl. Two Boys. And one in between."

"Nat, they're can't be one in between…" Tony answered.

Nat frowned, "Why?"

"Because you can't…make a baby like that."

"Can I write Santa and have him make me one?"

Tony shook his head, "Santa doesn't make babies."

"Ms. Claus does, right?" Aimee asked, looking up at her father.

"The results, doc, _please?"_

Doctor Channing smiled, "Well…none of you are right."

"What!" they all seemed the shout.

"Mom and Aimee said three boys and a girl. Dad said two boys and two girls. And Nat…Nat said one girl, two boys, and…one in between."

"So?" Nat asked.

"It was _three girls, and one boy." _

Ziva smiled at Tony, while Aimee grinned, "Yay! Yay!"

"Can I teach the girls to play video games? And ride dirt bikes?" Nat asked as he looked up at his father.

"You taught your sister didn't you?"

Nat grinned, "Yay! Baby Brover and sisters!"

"You wanna see them?" Doctor Channing asked.

Nat and Aimee nodded, "Alright, so let's take a look." She switched on the machine, while Ziva rolled up her top and she squirted some blue gel onto her stomach.

Nat giggled, "It's all googily."

Tony shook his head, "Only you Nat."

"Ah, this is Baby Girl A." The doctor said, pointing in the far corner of the screen. "Baby Girl, B. Right there, Baby Girl C, is a bit smaller than the others but it's most likely that she'll catch up. And then…all the way over there, Nat's coolest brother ever, Baby D. Over here."

Nat clapped, "Hey, listen up, _girls! _Don't go beatin' up my brother or else I'll _never _let you see my PSP!"

Ziva smiled, "Nat you will spoil the poor boy."

"And _I'll _teach the girls how to do a back stand." Aimee said happily.

Tony chuckled and kissed her head, "But you'll still be my princess."

"Now, we understand that Baby E, never, made it to this stage of the game, _but, _it was probably for the best. Pregnancies with quintuplets usually last about twenty-nine weeks, but a pregnancy with Quads is about thirty-one. We're hoping to get you to thirty-two, so the lungs will be semi-matured."

Ziva nodded, "Okay, alright."

"Who's baby E?" Aimee asked.

"The baby that didn't developed with the others."

"So, mommy had a carriage?" Nat asked.

"Not technically, it's kind hard to explain, but it's basically like mommy had…she had five pieces of cookie dough, okay?"

Nat and Aimee nodded, "But one of the cookies, it didn't make in the oven it just…"

"It melted off!"

She nodded, "Sure, we can put it that way."

"So, Mommy's only having _four _right?" Aimee asked.

"Yes."

"Have you done this before?" Nat asked, suddenly out of the blue. Before Tony and Ziva could stop him he was already asking another question, "'Cause, my baby brothers and _sisters, _you see they need like a ninja doctor, like what daddy said. Are _you _a ninja doctor?"

"I am so sor-"

Doctor Channing held up a hand and smiled at him, "Yes, Nat. I am a ninja doctor. Guess what?"

"What?" Nat asked.

"Last week, guess what I delivered?"

"What!" Nat asked excitedly.

"Triplets. Emmé, Emma, and Emery. The Ferguson's from down the street."

Nat grinned, "Have you ever delivered like…nine?"

Doctor Channing shook her head, puzzled, "No, but I have delivered _sextuplets." _

"How many is that?" Aimee asked.

"Six."

Nat looked at her in awe; she clearly earned her 'Ninja Doctor' badge.

They listened to all four of the baby's heartbeats and Nat swore it sounded like they were Jamaica, like a turbo-drum. He had said.

"So, have you been eating well?" Doctor Channing asked as she grabbed the photos from the printer and handed them to Tony. And Ziva wiped away the gel and sat up, lowering her shirt back down.

Ziva opened her mouth but Tony cut her off, "She barely eats anything."

"I do too!" Ziva said as she leaned her weight against her hands that were outstretched behind her, her belly protruding forward as she attempted to listen to their conversation.

"Not as much as Nat."

"No one eats as much as Nat."

"Hey!" Nat asked, offended.

Ziva leaned over and kissed his cheek, "You know what I mean."

"But you still never eat anything I cook for you."

"Well, I'm sorry if eating a double chili cheese steak with extra onions and mayonnaise doesn't sound appealing to me, even if I _am _pregnant."

"Mommy likes chocolate frosting better." Nat giggled.

Doctor Channing raised her eyebrows, "She does, does she?"

"It's a craving that cannot be helped."

"Not every day, I hope?"

Ziva shook her head, "Not _every day."_

"Every _other _day." Aimee added.

Ziva smirked over at Tony, "They are becoming more and more of your children every day."

The doctor smiled, "With a quadruplet pregnancy, women are expected to gain from forty to one hundred pounds. I'd like for you to gain, about fifty."

"So much for a bikini this summer." She teased as Tony snapped his fingers.

"Who needs a bikini anyway?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, about that…I'm kinda sorry to say no honey for papa bear for a _long _time." Doctor Channing said with an apologetic smile.

"Not even like a-"

"Now, I'm not saying a peck here and there, is off limits, just jumping over the edge-ish. Is."

Ziva smiled, "You have no idea what she just said do you?"

Tony shook his head, "Oh no, I understand. I'm trying to think where I'm going to put those marshmallows now."

Ziva laughed and Nat looked up at his father, "In your mouth, silly."

* * *

><p>"Daddy, why can't we go outside and play?" Nat asked as Tony set a tray of hot chocolate in front of them, along with two skewers and three bags of marshmallows.<p>

"Because, it's really windy outside, so it'll be kinda hard to see you."

"But, we went to see Doctor Channing." Nat persisted.

"But that was at eleven, it's four now. I'm gonna go put the pizza in, I'll be right back, and Aimee watch your brother." Tony said as he proceeded to walk into the kitchen.

"Kay, dad." The eight year old said as she stuck a marshmallow on the skewer.

"Hey, what do you want on your side?" Tony asked he spread chocolate chips on Nat's side of the pizza.

"Tony, you're going to give that boy a heart attack before he's thirteen." Ziva stated as she came to stand to him.

"What? Too much?"

Ziva smirked at him, "You think?"

Tony grinned, picked her up, and set her on the counter. "Do you _think _I love you?" he murmured.

Ziva grinned also, "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

"Are you sure, that you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure, that you're double sure?"

"Just shut up, and kiss me." She uttered before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling his face closer to hers before their lips locked and her hands began to travel his sandy blonde hair.

Tony minded her stomach as his hands slid up under her shirt and roamed their new surface.

Ziva grinned and purred in his ear, "Notice something?"

"You're not wearing a bra, _again." _Tony whispered.

Ziva nodded and pecked his lips, "And?"

Tony smiled, "_Defiantly _the left one." He whispered before his lips attracted hers and their romance continued until a chorus of, "Eeeeewwww's!" were loudly heard.

Tony reluctantly pulled away and looked in the direction of the living room, "Where's my Godfather, when you need it?"

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. I need at least ten reviews before I post the next chapter.<strong>

**Thanks!**


End file.
